The Oblivious Shaman Soul Bleach x Shaman King
by EssenceOfSerenity
Summary: ... Hana Asakura seemingly appears in Karakura Town, while Ichigo and the others find out how she got there as she doesn't know herself, Soul Society get's threats from an unknown enemy if she had not be brought to them.


Bleach; The Oblivious Shaman Soul (crossover Shaman King)

"We got to get those X-law's bastards back!, They're getting too close to the target!" yelled Seven Division Captain Kamamura"

"They're… They're unstoppable! Screamed a shinigami

"We need more reinforcements!" shouted another.

_Seireitei, or soul society, is where the fallen go once they crossover, now seems like it needs to crossover itself. Hollows roam everywhere, buildings barely stand in their foundations as fissures gild the whole surface, and a new intruder, the X-laws attack with some unimaginable power, their purpose seems to be something apropos to that new soul, that Ichigo and the others have seemingly found in Karakura Town. She Identified herself as Hana Asakura, she appeared to be human but her reiatsu or energy just seem like any other they have encountered before. Ever since then, it's been a chain of hectic events…_

_Days prior to the attack;_

"Kurosaki-san!" _Orihime waving from a distance, making her way towards Ichigo, Chad by her side._

"uh – Inoue-san, Chad, How's it going?"_ Ichigo responded_

_Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad made their way to school while conversing about the usual things like school, what to do the next weekend, and maybe visiting Seireitei and what not. Along their way there they felt an unusual reiatsu but suddenly disappeared. They decided to check out the scene. The three made their way there but Ichigo decided not commute to a gigai in which he figured wasn't necessary. They made the way into the site. The three stopped in the very perimeter of the park, where they saw Uryu wielding his bow pointed at an unknowingly presence. Closer inspection reveal the presence to be a mere female, a girl to be exact, perhaps around age twelve, surprised Ichigo shouts at Uryu._

"Oi! Ishida! What are you trying to do?" Ichigo ran towards Uryu, Chad and Orihime followed

_Realizing his friends approached him, Uryu lowered his weapon though staring coldly at the girl right in front of him. _

"Oi, oi, Ishida! Are you trying to kill a little girl? And where is that Reiatsu coming from? "

_Still staring at the girl_. "It's her, if you got here moments earlier you would know exactly why I have my weapon ready." _Uryu uttered _

_Surprised, looks at the figure from the distance as well_. "uh, that presence is coming from her?."

_Everyone then looked at the figure from the figure, she merely stood there. _

_Waving _"Somenasaii!, Are you okay!." _Orihime shouted_

_Whispering to herself ._"Who in the world are these guys?" _grabbing her arm_

_Orihime started running towards her, the girl seemingly released a spirit that surrounded her. Orihime stopped for a while but then noticed the little girl was hurt, as the spirit was released so did Uryu's weapon, and Ichigo decided to switch to his Shinigami attire and both rushed to Orihime's side. The little girl then fell to her knees, Orihime immediately ran to her and decide to heal her, the little girl tried running away at first but was in pain to run, eventually her injury was healed by Orihime's ability._

_Looking towards the Orihime _"Thanks…" _the little girl responded _

"No Problem." _Orhime smiled._

_A brief silence_

"Are you from Soul Society?" _Uryu Ishida asked_

_Wondering _"Soul Society? No I'm from Nagasaki Jap-"

_Interrupting her _"Nagasaki?, Nagasaki's been desolate for years."

_Surprised, _"Bakero, Nagasaki's one of the most populated cities in Japan, you surely are mistaken."

_Irritated Uryu merely ignored the answer, _"How'd you get here?" _Ichigo asked_

_Yawning, _"What's with the questions?, Could we go eat first, I'm starving!" _standing up and walking away_

"HEY!"

_Everyone followed her, eventually she found a ramen shop nearby, she ordered two orders all for herself. She sat by a table and not the counter, Ichigo and the others later then sat by her._

"Look, I just saw you obliterate a hollow with your ability, we're just trying to help you here." _Uryu exclaimed_

_A bit surprised _"Obliterate a hollow?" _Chad looking at her_

_Finishing her two ramen bowls, _"Two More Please!." _The little girl shouted and_ _a waitress drops off two more ramen bowls_

_Annoyed _"Hey!, When we're talking to you, you respond alright!" _Ichigo demanded_

_Everyone in the shop looked at their side of the table, the little girl slowly teared up, and ran through the exit._

_Standing up _"Hey Wait!" _Ichigo said, hearing other people murmur judgement's about him, possible about making children cry_

_Chad, Orihime and Uryu already ran outside, Ichigo was about to run outside, when the chef halted him._

_Showing a bill, _"Hey, that girl said you'd be paying for this."

_Annoyed even more _"Grr.. (grinding his teeth)." _To avoid further mis judgement Ichigo just decided to pay for it. Immediately runs outside._

_Running outside, he followed a path that led him to his friends._

_Looking around, _"Where is she?" _Asked Ichigo_

"She just disappeared." Uryu responded

_Trying to sense her reiatsu. _"How in the world could she just vanish like that."

_Finding no avail to sense her reiatsu, they decided to split up and continued looking for her, as they split she's been appeared to be above them all this time, standing upside down from the ceiling. She eventually decides to touch down to the ground. There Rukia appeared._

"You're coming with me." _Rukia said_

_The little girl attempted to run out but her path was blocked by Renji, Renji then restrained her._

_Trying to release herself, _"What do you want from me?"

_Ignoring the question, _"Renji, I'll open the Senkaimon, you take her to Jii-sama, I'll stay here and try to explain everything to Ichigo." _Opens the Senkaimon_

_Shrugging his shoulders _"Alright, I'll meet you there." _Steps through the Senkaimon with the little girl._

_Releasing some aura, _"Let go off me!" _a demi-effect, destroying the Senkaimon and seemingly made Renji disappeared, Rukia avoided the confrontation with the glow._

_Casting an Incantation _"Hado;-" _Interrupted as Ichigo and friends asked Rukia to stop._

_The little girl then suddenly disappeared as Rukia was stopped. _

_Realizing she was gone Rukia confronted the others. Rukia explained she was demanded in Soul Society as a stranger appeared and threatened the officials if she was not brought up to that person. Investigations we're made and Zaraki,Kenpachi was sent to confront him, but he hasn't returned since then. No identity of the girl was given, but it was foretold she was going to appear in Karakura Town. Seeing the need to see what she knows, Rukia and Renji was sent to capture her. Rukia also mentioned Renji's disappearance. _

_Meanwhile;_

"Amidamaru, have you done your deed." _Covered by the shadows_

"Yes, I have, though I still wonder why we need to do this?."

"They've got Hana Amidamaru, I got to get her back." _ Steps out of shadows, reveal Yoh Sakura._


End file.
